


Pretty

by Mysenia



Series: Daddy Kink/Gentle Dom Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Chris Argent, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M, Sub Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Peter always loses the waiting game.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> 10\. "You look so pretty with your head in my lap."

Peter hates getting up early, if only because it usually means dealing with obnoxious children who’ve stepped in it and need the help of adults. Today was no different and having to drag himself out of bed before the sun has come out is not his idea of fun.

So when he finally gets home he just wants to put his feet up and take a moment to breathe. 

Instead he finds Chris sitting on his couch when he walks in.

“Not today Christopher.” He says as he walks past the hunter to the kitchen. A cappuccino sounds like the perfect remedy to his exhaustion.

Peter does not hear anything as he makes his coffee and he just knows he will walk out of the kitchen and see Chris still sitting on his couch. The only thing different about the hunter when Peter walks into the living room is that the man is now longer wearing his jacket - it is folded up on the ottoman.

“I would like you to finish your coffee and then come here.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “I told you, _Christopher_ , not today.”

The hunter does not respond, merely watches as Peter sits himself in the armchair and sips at the hot beverage. It’s a waiting game that Peter can feel himself losing.

By the time he takes the last sip Peter can feel his eyelids drooping and the heaviness in his limbs. It’s an easy decision to put the empty cup down on coffee table and drag himself over to the hunter.

“I want you to lie down with your head in my lap.”

And it’s such an easy order to follow that Peter is grateful. He kicks off his shoes and once he is on the couch he gently puts his head in Chris’s lap.

Strong hands start stroking through his hair and Peter closes his eyes. This is what he needed. He can feel the stress leaving his body and the fatigue pulling at him easing up as his body is finally allowed to rest.

“You look so pretty with your head in my lap.” Chris murmurs just as Peter feels a kiss pressed to his forehead.

Apparently Peter was in the mindset for it today after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
